Buenos días, princesita
by Ayzul
Summary: Una mañana temprano en la vida de la pequeña Rose Weasley, antes de Hogwarts.


– Rose, despierta.

Un bulto se removió bajo las sábanas, pero en seguida volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

– Vamos, Rose, llegarás tarde –volvió a hablar Hermione, impaciente.

La cama emitió una especie de gruñido molesto, y la castaña contó cinco segundos. 1…2…3…4…5. Con un leve movimiento de varita, las sábanas salieron despedidas al mismo tiempo que se abrían las cortinas. La pelirroja de diez años se incorporó sobresaltada, abrazándose a sí misma y pestañeando repetidas veces mientras se adaptaba a la luz que acababa de inundar la habitación.

– Todas las mañanas igual, como se nota que eres hija de tu padre.

– ¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, asomándose por la puerta.

– Depende –dijo su esposa resuelta justo antes de salir y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Cómo que depende? ¡Hermione! – balbuceó el pelirrojo confundido. Luego miró a su hija y sonrió– Buenos días, princesita.

– Buenos días, papá –rió ella, observando cómo su padre salía de la habitación pidiéndole explicaciones a su esposa.

Rose se dejó caer sobre la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, buscando en su interior la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Cuando entró en el baño, su hermano salía ya vestido, pero despeinado y somnoliento.

– Huguito.

– Rosie.

Se saludaron sin mirarse, como mecánicamente. Se querían, pero no hacía falta que se demostraran su amor a esas horas de la mañana. La pelirroja se situó frente al lavabo y observó su imagen dormida en el espejo. Abrió el grifo y se empapó el rostro con agua fría, intentando despejarse. Mientras se secaba la cara, un cepillo empezó a peinar sus rizos rojos, y siguió con su tarea mientras la niña se vestía.

– Rose, date prisa. Albus ya está aquí –se oyó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta, moviéndose atareada por el pasillo.

– ¿Y Lily? –preguntó la pelirroja alzando la voz, para que Hermione la escuchara fuera.

– Bueno, Lily no, pero ya llevará dos horas levantada. Ya la conoces, estará decidiendo que calcetines quedan mejor con su faldita de volantes, o algo así.

– Hasta que no esté ella no podemos irnos.

– Igualmente date prisa –se escucharon los pasos de Hermione acercándose y se abrió la puerta– ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¿Ya estás otra vez usando magia?

El cepillo que hasta entonces había estado trabajando en el cabello de la pelirroja se quedó unos segundos suspendido, inmóvil, y luego cayó al suelo. Rose frunció los labios, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

– Rosie, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que la magia en menores está prohibida?

– Está prohibido que un menor use la varita fuera de Hogwarts, pero yo no uso ninguna varita, ¡ni si quiera tengo aún! Es magia accidental, y eso no es ilegal.

– Rose, que tengas la extraña capacidad de controlar algo de magia sin varita siendo tan joven no la convierte en magia accidental. Así que sí es ilegal –le explicó por enésima vez–. Date prisa, no te dará tiempo a desayunar.-añadió, resignada.

En el fondo la entendía. En cuanto ella supo de su magia lo único que quiso fue experimentar con ella una y otra vez. Su hija sólo podía hacer hechizos muy sencillos, pero aún así no entendía cómo la niña era capaz de controlar su magia sin varita y sin haber recibido ningún tipo de educación mágica. Cerró la puerta y bajó a la planta baja, donde su sobrino esperaba, paciente, mientras Hugo le enseñaba entusiasmado una videoconsola que le habían regalado sus abuelos maternos. El timbre sonó por segunda vez esa mañana y, al abrir la puerta, una coqueta Lily se dio una graciosa vuelta con los brazos alzados para que su tía viera su nueva blusa.

\- Qué guapa, Lily. –sonrió la castaña, acostumbrada al carácter de su sobrina- Albus, sube a avisar a tu prima, ¿quieres?

El moreno asintió sonriente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero cuando iba por la mitad Rose apareció, bajando apresuradamente.

– Hey, Al –saludó al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, lo giraba bruscamente y lo arrastraba escaleras abajo.

El moreno, agitado, contestó un débil "Rosie…"

La pelirroja se dirigió directamente hacia la chimenea, anunciando escandalosamente que ya estaba lista.

– ¿Y el desayuno, Rose? –preguntó Ron, que se preparaba para usar él mismo la red flu hasta Sortilegios Weasley.

– Lo tomaré por el camino –y dicho esto la niña corrió a la cocina, tomó una tostada y le dio un bocado, volviendo al salón.

– Bien, vosotros primero, niños –dijo Hermione, señalando la chimenea–. Luego iremos nosotros. Daos prisa o llegaré tarde al Ministerio.

Aunque Ron y sus hermanos habían aprendido en casa antes de ir a Hogwarts, Hermione insistió en que los niños necesitaban ir a la escuela. Así que, cuando eran pequeños, la castaña había matriculado a sus hijos en un colegio muggle de educación primaria, y pronto se les unieron los Potter. Y como ambas familias vivían en Godric's Hollow, Hermione había elegido un colegio de su ciudad natal y había conseguido que le permitieran conectar su chimenea con la de sus padres, usando su posición en el Ministerio. Así, todas las mañanas los niños viajaban por red flu hasta casa de los señores Granger para ir al colegio desde allí.

Rose se metió en la chimenea, tostada incluida, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y pronunció claramente su destino, justo antes de abrir la mano y soltar los polvos. A los pocos segundos a kilómetros de allí, una llamarada verde se incendió frente al señor Granger que, sentado en el sillón, observó a su nieta salir de la chimenea con el pelo alborotado y una tostada llena de hollín. El hombre sonrió cuando la pelirroja se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras su esposa aparecía por las escaleras.

– Rose, querida –sonrió Jane abrazándola– ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

– Era mi desayuno –contestó la niña, mirando con asco lo que quedaba de su tostada.

– ¿Así te alimenta tu madre? –dijo la mujer frunciendo los labios– Anda, ve a la cocina y coge algo. Hay fruta, bollos, zumo y más tostadas como esa. Le diría a tu abuelo que te hiciera tortitas, pero creo que no llegarías al colegio… ¡Albus! ¿Cómo estás? –exclamó cuando detrás de su nieta una nueva llamarada verde dejó al moreno en la chimenea.

Rose entró a la cocina y se encontró la mesa puesta, esperando a que sus abuelos se decidieran a desayunar, supuso. Se tomó en dos tragos un vaso de zumo de naranja y cogió un par de bollos que, por cierto, tenían una pinta estupenda. Seguro que los había hecho su abuelo, que era tan bueno en la cocina como la abuela Molly. Cuando volvió al salón, Hugo y Lily ya estaban allí. El niño ponía caras raras mientras dejaba que su abuela le pellizcara las mejillas, Lily se reía de él y Albus hablaba animadamente con el señor Granger. Al verla, el hombre los apresuró.

– Vamos niños, llegaréis tarde.

Los cuatro salieron y empezaron a caminar calle arriba, mientras el abuelo Granger los miraba desde la puerta, como cada mañana. Hugo y Lily se adelantaron, corriendo y empujándose risueños, y Rose se agarró del brazo de su primo y le pasó uno de los bollos.

– Ya he desayunado, Rosie –le dijo confundido.

– No importa, los bollos de mi abuelo están igual de buenos con el estómago lleno.

El moreno no volvió a replicar y lo mordió gustoso.

– Los echaré de menos el próximo curso–dijo Albus con la boca llena, después de un rato en silencio.

– ¿Los bollos? Yo más las tortitas –anunció pegándole una patada a una piedra que llevaba arrastrando un rato.

– ¡No, tonta, a tus abuelos! –soltó el niño, tan descolocado como divertido– ¿Por qué siempre piensas en comida?

– Soy una Weasley –explicó encogiéndose de hombros, y tras un momento preguntó– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, el curso que viene ya iremos a Hogwarts, así que no vendré a casa de tus abuelos para ir al colegio.

"Cierto, Hogwarts…" Cuando la niña lo miró para soltarle uno de sus comentarios eufóricos sobre la escuela de magia, se encontró con un Albus perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su primo no tenía abuelos paternos, y aunque había crecido ya sin ellos y, según dicen, no se puede añorar lo que nunca se ha tenido, Rose supuso que su primo la envidiaría un poco porque ella sí había podido conocerlos.

– Siempre puedes venir a visitarlos conmigo, Al –al fin y al cabo, no le importaba compartir unos abuelos más con su primo favorito.

El niño la miró y sonrió levemente.

– Claro –dijo justo antes de darle otro bocado a su bollo.

Rose volvió a mirar al frente y se quedó pensativa observando el edificio de su escuela primaria, al final de la calle. De repente sintió un regusto agridulce. Desde que era muy pequeña había soñado con el momento de ir a Hogwarts y explorar, como le había contado su padre, todos los rincones de ese castillo lleno de magia, recorrer la biblioteca, tumbarse frente al lago, jugar en el equipo de quidditch y vestir el uniforme con los colores de Gryffindor. Y año tras año, conforme sus primos cumplían los once años y se iban en el tren escarlata, Rose se empeñaba en que quería irse con ellos. Sonrió al recordar su última pataleta, cuando se fue James, y la cara de enfado y vergüenza extrema de su madre. Ahora por fin le tocaría a ella, pero a una pequeñísima parte de sí le daba pena pensar que iba a dejar su escuela muggle.

"Hogwarts…" Rose sonrió, primero suavemente, y luego un poco más, y más, y enseñó los dientes y rió, mientras Albus la observaba confundido. En unos días terminaría el curso escolar y ella dejaría de ser una estudiante muggle. Y después… a esperar su carta.


End file.
